<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Double Team by Moonstone_Plus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263197">Double Team</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus'>Moonstone_Plus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Diaz Halloween [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stuck in the Middle (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Brother/Sister Incest, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Cousin Incest, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, cum slut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:36:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating the kids next door while being their best friends make it easy for Harley and Ethan to hang with them non-stop, double date and share a few more intimacies than most siblings would.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aidan Peters/Ethan Diaz, Ellie Peters/Aidan Peters, Ethan Diaz/Ellie Peters, Harley Diaz/Aidan Peters, Harley Diaz/Ellie Peters, Harley Diaz/Ethan Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Diaz Halloween [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Double Team</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had taken the rest of the group of four some time to agree to the idea when Ethan suggested it, but they did have to admit they were already close enough and the majority of their dates were doubles these days. The pesky element of two of the four being siblings and the other two being cousins, however, was something they struggled with a little.</p><p>Not because of being sexual with each other, but revealing to their partner that they were sexual with family.</p><p>Ethan blamed the twins, Harley blamed Ethan. In the end though, it was most certainly Lewie and Beast’s fault anything happened between them. For that matter, it was Lewie and Beast’s fault that Aidan ended up dating Harley.</p><p>Aidan and Ellie didn’t have anyone else to blame however, they were the ones who had struggled to fight their hormones when younger and had allowed themselves to develop a little cousin ‘fun’ that began with touching and masturbating, and ended up with a deep lengthy fuck every time their families met up. Aidan coming to stay only intensified this, with the cousins spending many a-nights playing in some way. Usually with Ellie blowing Aidan in order to calm him down after Harley had done something. </p><p>Interestingly, though they would never tell Harley, Ellie had been what caused Aidan’s obsession with finger tapping. Whenever he got horny for a pussy or a warm mouth he would tap until she satisfied him, then start it up again in an hour. Thankfully for both girls, she curved this when they started dating.</p><p>Not that he stopped craving, Ellie’s warm mouth around his lengthy seven and a half inch shaft.</p><p>The girl had been glad when her cousin and best friend finally hooked up. The sexual tension had been there since day one and everyone knew it. It had been harder for her to admit her attraction to Ethan, and finally give into it and go for the movie-making chiseled Latino god that lived next door to her. Especially since he was the older brother and best friend in the family, of her best friend Harley.</p><p>When she finally caved into her buried feeling for Ethan, Ellie had all but begged for the older boy. He made her drip whenever she saw him, sometimes just Harley talking about him was enough. Once she had found out about them, she was silently livid that Harley felt him inside first. Her and Aidan may have gone back to the Peter’s house and had a fuck on every surface Aidan could push her against on the way to his room after the reveal.</p><p>The pair unaware that they weren’t the only ones dealing with the hotness of the other pairs incest with their own incestual fuck. With Ethan and Harley slipping up into the attic of the household and having a fuck that made poor Beast think that they were a earthquake when a little of the old house moved and dust fell down onto him. It had taken a lot of work to convince their parents that Harley couldn’t come down to eat. The oldest Diaz male having left her struggling to walk properly.</p><p>All of this led to the obvious foursome in the end. </p><p>Which is where the four found themselves tonight, with the boys getting Aidan’s room ready for the night and the girls getting themselves ready for a night of their boyfriends and family members cock inside of them. Both of the girls knew where this night was going and decided to wear a matching pair of bikinis that had a near complete lack of fabric and was barely covering anything on them. </p><p>Knowing the boys would love it.</p><p>Both of them had snuck the boy they were related to a peak of the outfit and ended up having to take care of the boys' cocks before they exploded in their shorts. Something that came close for one of the two.</p><p>“Such horny brats, huh?” Harley said over her shoulder, trying on one of two bikinis she had tried. Struggling to pick one.</p><p>“They really are…” Ellie giggled, hearing the boys in the other room.</p><p>Harley turned to her, braless. Letting her lightly tanned breasts sway as she held up a black and a red bikini, “Which one do you like more?”</p><p>“The black one makes your breasts pop more,” Ellie blushed, not having really thought about playing with Harley too much but seeing her like this was opening up some thoughts about the situation.</p><p>“I didn’t mean bikinis, Ellie!” Harley teased her. She slipped on the black pair, having decided that while red matched a flaming horny Latina girl, black highlighted all the right places.</p><p>“OOOOH…!” Ellie blushed. “W-Well um… it’s different… Ethan’s really thick… but Aidan has the length… it’s not much more… but you can feel it when he really rams in deep. You?”</p><p>Harley sat back on Ellie’s bed, watching Ellie try on a dark blue bikini that was a size too small on her petite body. It made her breasts look a little too small, so she waved it away. Giggling at her friend. “I like my pussy stretched. But we’ve got this rule against cumming inside… it’ll sound weird, but I really want to feel Ethan cum in me! He just won’t, because, you know...”</p><p>“Let him… I let Aidan in me…” Ellie admitted with a blush.</p><p>“O-oh, wow!” Harley exclaimed, for a moment distracted. “I-I’ve tried telling him to but he shoves me off and cums on me instead,”</p><p>“That sucks… does Aidan cum in you?” Ellie wondered, hoping in a way that her cousin only shot his load into her depths.</p><p>Harley shrugged as she kicked her feet in the air. “Sometimes, but it’s not as… kinky, you know?”</p><p>“Yeah… it’s always hotter when Aidan comes home in the mood and just kinda… uses me?” Ellie blushed, getting dressed in her own bikini. Matching the black of Harley. “He gets really… passionate.”</p><p>Harley nodded in agreement. Getting to her feet now they were both fully dressed and ready. However before they left, she decided on doing something that she knew would change their friendship, but nothing that a foursome wasn’t about to do anyway. She grabbed Ellie and pulled her best friend into their first kiss. Both girls were rather shocked by it, but did not pull away. Leaning into their lips passionately and holding each other at the hips.</p><p>In the other room, the two muscular teenage hunks had stripped off their shirts before kicking off their jeans and shoes. Each of the pair, peeling off of their socks, so they were standing there just in their Calvin Klein boxer briefs. A pair of black ones with a white band for Ethan, while Aidan’s were all white. Both showed off everything.</p><p>“Ready for tonight, man?” Ethan cupped his cock with a moan, thinking about the girls enjoying their bodies.</p><p>“Oh, fuck yeah. Ready to fuck our girls?” Aidan grinned, attempting to sound confident despite having some reservations about tonight.</p><p>Ethan shot Aidan a little wink, resting against the wall with his arms crossed. Highlighting his toned stomach; “Bet Harley’s gonna try making me cream in her… again. I don’t want kids with my sister!”</p><p>Aidan snorted. “You know she’s got the pole right… means she can’t have kids…”</p><p>“My mom had that, pills and a condom on when she got preg on ME!” Ethan snorted right back at him.</p><p>“And she’s had my nut in her numerous times.” Aidan began before raising an eyebrow and smirking. “On or WITH you? Did you get your mom preggers? Which one? Daphne or Beast?”</p><p>Ethan rolled his eyes at the curly-haired dork. They’d gone over this topic numerous times in the past. “You know if it was Beast i’d be Lewie’s dad too, right! And dude I DON’T fuck my mom!”</p><p>“Well can’t be Beast then… Lewie’s way too cute for your genes.” Aidan smirked. “Lame, I would so fuck your mom and your older sisters to…”</p><p>“Aren’t I enough for you? Or Beast cute?” A voice came from the door, lust lacing it. </p><p>“Oh you know that you're more than enough, but you can’t blame me for wanting some smoking hot Latina’s when I see them.” Aidan grinned, moving over to kiss his girlfriend. Liking his lips as he saw what she was wearing. “Looking real good, Harls…”</p><p>Deepening the kiss, Harley wrapped her arms around the boy. Holding him close for their kiss, sharing a little tongue with him. Between kisses, she whispered: “You dodged the Beast question, baby.”</p><p>“Didn’t dodge, just got distracted.” Aidan smirked, picking up his girlfriend and kissed her once more. “And Beast is adorable, but me and Lewie have our curly bond. Plus, you know Beast looks just like Ethan!”</p><p>“True, they’re like twins, Lewie… not so much.” Harley moaned once released and lowered back down. The girl moved over to her elder brother. Wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him into a kiss as well, deep enough to make the stud moan and grab her soft ass. Harley moaned into Ethan’s mouth, parting her lips just enough for his tongue to dart between her lips. Once they broke their kiss, she hissed whispered into his ear. “I want you to cum in me today. No protesting.”</p><p>Ethan smacked Harley’s Latina ass, making the soft cheeks jiggle under his hand. “I’ve told you no. Aidan?”</p><p>“Then you leave, babe.” Ellie responded first, shocking the boys when Harley and Ellie moved together and grinned. “You boys aren’t in control tonight. You do what we say or leave.”</p><p>The boy’s shock only grew when Ellie leaned over and shared another kiss with her best friend, one with more passion and lust laced in, compared to their awkward first. Each of them feeling their cocks throb from the kiss in front of them.</p><p>“I guess I don’t get an opinion on that one then… So, guess you have to cream my girlfriend,” Aidan swallowed hard. He’d never expected to see the girls kiss like that. His cock begging for release as the girls deepened their kiss, tongues wrestling. “Can I get some of that? My kiss was nothing compared to either of those!”</p><p>Deciding to punish Ethan a little more, Harley and Ellie both made their way over to Aidan. Getting close to the curly brunette and taking turns, deeply kissing him while the other felt up his defined body and tented boxer briefs. Their hands roamed over his defined six-pack, massaging the hunky boy, letting his tongue invade their lips. His grinning happiness shone through when the two girls grabbed his hands and raised them to her breasts, letting him enjoy them as they enjoyed him.</p><p>“Mmm,” Aidan moaned, squeezing a breast on both girls. They were soft, but Ellie’s a little firmer. He squeezed them, just as both girls moved a hand down and wrapped them around his meat. “Oh god yes, mmm girls…”</p><p>Ethan released a light growl as he watched his sister and his girlfriend making out with his best friend, as all three felt each other up. The teen boy wanted some of their attention. “Come on… can’t I get some of that…”</p><p>Ignoring him completely, Harley and Ellie leaned down. Their lips planted themselves on his jaw, then his neck and collarbone before kissing gently down the teenage hunk’s delicious body. Peppering lustful kisses all over Aidan, down his built chest, using their hands to cascade down Aidan’s hips. Their lips and tongues followed down the path slowly, stopping just as their tongues met the bottom of Aidan’s abs.</p><p>“Mmmm, god I love your chest babe…” Harley purred, moving up to tease his belly button with her tongue.</p><p>“Mm, I do too!” Ellie agreed. Her finger traced down his v-line to the waistband of his white boxer briefs.</p><p>“Shall we suck your sexy cousin’s, El…?” Harley questioned, moving back down and french kissing the head of his cock through the fabric of his cock.</p><p>Ellie’s fingers hooked into the waistband and she nodded. She and Harley lowered them down the length of Aidan’s cock until the seven and a half inches popped free, almost slapping Ellie in the face. The girl moaned as she moved in closer and let the lengthy shaft rub against her face, the girl loving the feel of it. </p><p>“Sure you don’t want this more?” Ethan growled at them, pulling his own cock free. A thick seven inches that he moved over and let rub against the cheek of his sister.</p><p>Harley tormented him by grabbing hold of her boyfriend’s dick, then swallowed his tip. Moaning in pleasure around it as the intense taste filled her mouth. Warm and musky, throbbing as her tongue swirled around the ridge. Slowly sucked Aidan’s cock, bobbing on the hunk as he moaned.</p><p>“Harls… you don’t want a kid with your brother…” Ethan whined, trying to explain himself.</p><p>“She didn’t say she did,” Ellie’s tongue traced slowly down the length of Aidan’s dick until meeting his balls. Her lips parted then took the orbs inside, washing them with her little tongue.</p><p>“Just cum in her bruh… cream my girl…” Aidan grunted out, as the girls worked his cock. “Nut in your sis…”</p><p>“FINE!” </p><p>Growling and controlled by complete needy lust, Ethan got down and literally tore off Harley’s bikini bottoms. The snap was almost as loud as their skin colliding when Ethan rammed his thickness balls deep in his little sister’s dripping wet hole. Not holding back when he moved, fucking her with short hard thrusts. The cock stretched Harley’s pussy open, reshaping her around his girth. Ethan kept Harley steady at the hips, allowing him to slam her down hard, bury his dick in her Latina pussy. Harley couldn’t do more than moan loudly around her boyfriend’s cock, as Ethan’s thickness pounded away. Finally without a condom and the boy going to give her what she dreamed about. A deep filling of his thick cream.</p><p>With little to do, Ellie moved over and kissed Ethan on the lips, giving her boyfriend the deep kiss he wanted. “Give her what she wants, baby…”</p><p>Breaking the kiss, Ethan gave his girlfriend a sharp spank for helping Harley with this. He put full focus into hammering his little sister, while Ellie moved back to Aidan’s balls, slobbering on them. Ethan grunted between slams. “Aidan… Ngh-! Aidan said you’re on the rod, right!”</p><p>Harley moaned her approval around Aidan’s cock, bobbing happily as she felt every inch of the cock that had given her some of the best fucks of her young life. Occasionally outdoing the ones with Aidan.</p><p>“Mmm, good! Cause fuck this feels awesome!” Ethan moaned, drilling Harley passionately.</p><p>Aidan grabbed onto the slightly younger girl and fucked his girlfriend’s mouth harder. Forcing his cock deep and down her throat. “Mmm. Fuck my slutty girlfriend dude… fill your sis…”</p><p>“Fuck her throat, choke her on that dick!” Ethan shouted back, hammering her from the other end. Both cocks moved out of sync, not letting Harley adjust to their thrusts. Aidan’s full length in and out while Ethan used barely half his dick to fuck her.</p><p>Wanting to enjoy the show, Ellie moved over the bed. Spreading her legs and beginning to lightly finger herself while watching.</p><p>“What do you think you’re doing?” Ethan growled, barely looking up.</p><p>“Yeah! Get down there and make sure she doesn’t drip on the floor!” The curly-haired boy continued with a smirk. Knowing Ellie was so submissive she’d listen to almost anything. </p><p>Usually.</p><p>Ellie simply smirked, having been hyped up by Harley. “Who said you guys are in charge…”</p><p>Aidan and Ethan raised an eyebrow and looked over each other, smirking and they nodded in agreement to an unspoken plan. Each of the boys sliding their cocks out of Harley with a pop, before moving over and between Ellie’s legs. They gave Ellie no warning as they each grabbed a leg and kept her legs spread as they lined up and as one, thrusted in. </p><p>As Ellie’s screams from being double penetrated filled the room, the boys responded to her. “We did.”</p><p>“H-hey! You didn’t cum in me yet-!” Harley weakly shouted at the boys. They paid her no mind, thrusting in and out of Ellie’s tight hole.</p><p>After a few moments, Ethan looked back at his sister. “Come and sixty nine with her, you can lick our cocks and give us more salivia to pound her puss with.”</p><p>“N-no! I want cum!” The girl shouted. </p><p>Neither cared for her demand and simply pounded the screams from Ellie’s lips. Each of their big cocks abusing her tight walls, fucking without mercy. Using her like a toy for pleasure. She continued to whine for a few moments before giving in and doing what the boys wanted, giving Ethan a look that said that he owed her a large load for this. Ellie’s moans only grew as Harley’s tongue began working with the cocks to tease and torture her pussy. The tongue working around the cocks grinding against each other as they alternated their thrusts for a while to each feel Harley’s talented tongue.</p><p>Turned on to no end, Ellie grabbed Harley’s hips and pushed her face deep into the girl’s pussy. Tasting her sweetness for the first time running down her tongue. It was awfully sweet and sticky, reminding her somewhat of honey as she lapped at it. Digging deep between the pink folds. Much different to how Harley’s tongue attacked her clit, since the boys occupied her pussy.</p><p>“E-Ellie…” Harley moaned out, the girl pulling back and moaning loudly. Looking directly at the teenage boys doing her best friend together, with lust in her eyes and perky breasts on full display with the position she found herself in.</p><p>Ethan and Aidan continued thrusting in and out hard, brutally slamming Ellie’s pussy as a team. Double teaming her warm hole as she gushed juices around their dicks. They did reach out and grab Harley a little, pulling her closer and each taking turns making out with the horned up Latina, as she was eaten out by her best friend.</p><p>“Mm, I’m getting close, bro.” Ethan grunted as he slammed beside Aidan’s cock. Feeling his heat and throbbing against his cock while their cocks grinded together. A smirk crossed his handsome face, “Think I might cream your cousin instead… sound good?”</p><p>Harley growled and broke her kiss with Aidan. She pulled away from Ellie’s face and almost pushed Ethan away from the girl and out of Ellie’s tight pussy. With a lust that Ethan had never heard from his younger sister before, she growled out in frustration. “Your load of cum is mine…”</p><p>“Then why don’t you BEG for it!” Ethan picked her up with ease. He then slammed her body into the wall, gaining full control of when she got his cock. Leaving a helpless Harley to moan when his teeth sunk into her neck.</p><p>“P-P-PLEASE CUM IN ME ETHAN!” Harley cried out, moaning loudly as his teeth left their mark on her neck. It wasn’t the first time that the horned up boy had left his claiming mark on his sister but this was one of the only times Harley wanted it.</p><p>She wanted her older brother to mark her as his then fill her with his cum.</p><p>Using all the force his ripped body could muster up, Ethan thrust his hips. Roughly penetrating his sister and forcing it in, to the root; Ethan’s balls slapped against her smooth thighs, the loud clap letting Aidan know he was balls deep. Ellie would too, but she was going crazy with Aidan hammering away.</p><p>“Y-YES! FUCK ME ETHAN!” Harley cried out, moaning loudly as her best friend in the family pounded her pussy with his thick seven inch cock.</p><p>Ethan moaned into Harley’s ea. His boy pressed flush up against the girl, with his pecs against Harley’s soft breasts. Squishing them as he went brutal on her tight hole. Slamming the full length of his cock in. “Mmmm!! You like it stretching you open, Harls!? My cock ruining your hole for Aidan!”</p><p>“Y-Y-YES! RUIN ME ETHIE!” Harley continued, unable to fully process anything but the pleasure of Ethan’s thick cock inside of her.</p><p>“ME TOO! RUIN ME TOO, AIDAN!” The other girl screamed. </p><p>Ellie’s legs were now pinned up on either side of her head while Aidan hammered her like a beast. His muscles flexed with effort as he tried to go as hard as possible. While he had been expecting to start by fucking Harley as Ethan pounded Ellie, he didn’t have any complaints. Ellie’s pussy was basically home for the brunette boy, he had been exploring it since he first knew about sex and now that he lived with it, there was barely a day he went without a turn in it</p><p>“What ya think Aidster? Shall we give them their first load?” Ethan smirked, pounding Harley harder. The boy wanted his sister to feel every inch of this. If she wanted his cum, then she was going to get him fucking her hard.</p><p>“Please, please, please!” Harley threw her head back, bouncing against her brother with each brutal thrust.</p><p>Aidan paused in his cousin. With the tip inside, permitting her to squirm desperately. He knew she wanted it buried inside, so tormented Ellie with his tip. Grinding only just, moving enough so she could feel him. “Mmm, I dunno… maybe I DON’T want you nutting in my girl!”</p><p>“AIDAN!” Harley and Ellie whined.</p><p>Ethan smirked and slowed down his own thrusts to a pause. “Well if your boyfriend, don’t want me nutting in ya sis…”</p><p>Harley’s legs wrapped tight around her brother’s waist, locked just under his v-lines. Holding him there with only a few inches to move. She kissed him posessively, letting her passions feed into his lips. They were making out quickly even as Ethan abused her hole. Slamming and pounding away hard until she broke the kiss, his lips between her teeth. “Cum. In. Me. NOW!”</p><p>She wasn’t the only one who had pulled their fucker in, with Aidan and Ellie making out heavily on his bed. The boy’s cock buried deep inside of her, not really moving as they made out passionately. Neither too concerned since the foursome was only beginning, both knowing that them cumming once wouldn’t be the end. Breaking the deeper kiss, Aidan gave her another chaste kiss. “Fuck you’re good, cous! Ethan better make you happy…”</p><p>“We know where he lives if he doesn’t,” Ellie giggled sweetly. “Can I ride you? So we can watch Ethan cum in Harley?”</p><p>“If that’s what you want…” Aidan smirked and picked up his cousin. Moving them around, so he was sitting on his bed with his cousin now in his lap. Bouncing happily on his lengthy seven and a half inch cock.</p><p>“Just in time…” Ethan grunted at the pair. His thrusts were slow but hard, ramming it balls deep. Filling the room with the sounds of sex and the smell of his lust and sweat. “Here it comes, Harley!”</p><p>“Y-YES CUM IN ME ETHAN!” Harley cried out, much to the enjoyment of her boyfriend who throbbed inside of Ellie’s pussy, who moaned from the feeling of her cousin’s cock throbbing like that.</p><p>Ethan sunk his teeth in again before slamming the length of his rod inside her. It pulsed with intense heat, growing thicker inside as cum surged through the shaft and shot from his tip. Firing deep into the girl, painting her insides white. Coating her womb and pussy walls with his thick seed. Filling every crack and crevice of his own little sister.</p><p>“E-ETHAN!” Harley moaned loudly, filling the room with her screams of pleasure as she finally got what she craved.</p><p>Her brother’s cum deep inside of her.</p><p>“You’re soooo full,” Ethan moaned. In disbelief at how much he came in her after all the times he said no. Fucking it into his little sister, he had to make sure again. “A-and you’re totally safe, yeah?”</p><p>“Mmm…” Harley moaned, the girl loving the feel of her brother’s cum swimming inside of her too much to care.</p><p>Very slowly her grip weakened and Ethan was able to slide out. His cock was still hard as a rock, bobbing in the air and dripping pearls of cum. Not wanting to lose any of her brother’s cum however, Harley moved around in order to engulf Ethan’s thick cock. Bobbing away on the length and cleaning it with her tongue.</p><p>“Mm, that’s it… clean this cock!” Ethan barked as her tongue swirled around it. He reached over while she did the work and fistbumped Aidan. “How’s your pussy going, baby?”</p><p>“Sooooooo Goooood… but why don’t you let Aidan have his girlfriend and come give it the passion you just gave her…” Ellie purred, looking over at her boyfriend in pure lust. The girl craving the force and passion, Ethan had just given his younger sister.</p><p>The boys shared a look, and once more nodded at each other. Time to switch things up and really drive the girls insane. Time to show their girlfriends what they could really do.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>